


Perfect Time and Place

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Martín bears Luciano’s attentions gracefully enough. He manages to keep something akin to a calm facade, keeps his breathing nice and even. He shifts in his seat, spreads his knees apart and allows his head to drop back against the headrest as he closes his eyes with a quiet sigh. He has to admit, he’s never been so relax and content in a traffic jam.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Perfect Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this nsfw-ish work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619684) by Zu. 



> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators.
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brazil: Luciano Da Silva.

“Sooo… it seems this traffic jam will last some time…”

Luciano’s hand slides between Martín’s legs, innocently skids over the bulge on the front of his pants. Martín can’t help to snort, to cock his head and give Luciano an amused smirk.

“Really?” he asks.

“Eyes on the road, mister,” Luciano chides with mock sternness. He takes a look around, and then gives Martín a suggestive smile. “Road safety first.”

Martín snorts again and shakes his head, but ultimately obeys - hard not to with Luciano’s persuasive hand between his legs. He faces the road and closes his hands around the steering wheel, giddiness and arousal already warming his insides.

Luciano’s fingers trace the bulge in the front of Martín’s pants as if trying to make out the shape of Martín underneath. He presses his palm, and starts rubbing up and down, back and forth. Slow and diligent, he works patiently as Martín grows and swells under his ministrations.

Martín bears Luciano’s attentions gracefully enough. He manages to keep something akin to a calm facade, keeps his breathing nice and even. He shifts in his seat, spreads his knees apart and allows his head to drop back against the headrest as he closes his eyes with a quiet sigh.

He has to admit, he’s never been so relax and content in a traffic jam.

Luciano eventually picks up his pace, and Martín has to press back against the seat to keep his hips from bucking up to meet Luciano’s hand. His erection strains painfully against the front of his pants, and the delicious friction provided by Luciano’s hand is starting to feel deliriously frustrating as well. He spares a quick sidelong glance at his right, and the sigh of the straining front of Luciano’s pants draws a low groan from him.

That seems to be the cue Luciano has been waiting for; he takes his hand away and, slow and careful, opens Martín’s pants. He slides his hand inside Martín’s underwear, takes his erection in his hand and as careful as if he was handling something delicate, takes him out into the open. Martín can’t help a shiver, meets Luciano’s eyes heavy-lidded. Luciano gives him a wicked crooked smile and without a word he turns towards the car console to turn the radio on. Martín lets out a little prayer and tightens his grip around the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white, takes a deep breath as Luciano goes down and takes him into his mouth.

Staying quiet and keeping still becomes quite a challenge. Martin does a pretty good job at keeping a straight face - even if the shallow raise of his chest betrays him. He cradles the back of Luciano’s head, closes a hand on his hair and massages his skull with his blunt nails. He doesn’t push or pull at it, not at least until the end; he has to hide half of his face behind his hand, fails to hold back a guttural grunt as he spills inside Luciano’s mouth.

He slumps back into the seat, spent, staring up ahead without really focusing on nothing as he tries to quell his raising heart and heaving lungs. Luciano tucks him back inside his pants, puts his clothes back into place like nothing ever happened. He then gently cradles the back of Martín’s neck, and presses their lips together. Martín closes his eyes and leans into the kiss only to yelp and pull back the moment he tastes something bitter and warm inside Luciano’s mouth.

Martín shoves him, curses and cleans his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You gross  _ son of bitch _ ,” he mutters breathlessly.

Luciano swallows and laughs openly at him, unbothered and unashamed.

“You can’t say it’s gross if it’s yours,” he replies smugly.

Martín only glares, still not back from his high to argue all the reasons why he isn’t interested in having his own come in his mouth.

Luciano smirk at him, as if Martín’s lack of response is a personal triumph. Nonchalantly, like he hadn’t been sucking Martin off just a moment ago, he pulls out his phone and frowns down at the little screen with a thoughtful hum.

“We’re definitely not making it in time for the meeting,” he announces.

Martín hums, mostly because he doesn’t have anything better to say; he couldn’t care any less about the meeting. Screw it, and screw everyone involved.

Martín takes in a deep breath, shakes his head and tries to gather his bearing.

“You know,” he comments in what hopes is a calm casual voice. “There’s a motel in the next exit...”

Luciano smiles at him, his brown eyes dark with desire.

“Well, I can’t I’d mind leaving this jam,” Luciano says. “And you do owe me one.”

“And you know how I hate being in debt,” Martín ads with a solemn nod.

Luciano lets out a laugh, delighted.

“Well, how could I say no when you put it like that…” he says.

Martín takes the next exit, and they never really make it to their meeting.

They later blame it on the damned traffic jam, put their best puppy dog eyes, but they are not very convincing; not when they can’t seem to shake off their giddy smiles and lingering glazes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much nsfw but when I do, I apparently do it in a night in one go :D


End file.
